Were It So Easy (Arbiter Love Story)
by LadyLiwneGreenleaf
Summary: This is a Halo love story, I do not own any of the characters, except Anna, the star. I wrote this story a long time ago when I was little(er) so it's not that great.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

This is a Halo love story, I do not own any of the characters, except Anna, the star.

It was a normal day for Anna, she had finished school for the day and was headed home. She is a young 6 year old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Anna was making her way home when she saw her whole Town was ablaze with fire, "MOMMY DADDY, NO!" Anne screamed she was about to run to the burning house, many other people were running away from the fire,running every witch way with valuables and children,green and blue balls of energy were flying through the sky,Anna dodged the shots and people running around,screams could be heard from every direction,Anna looked back at an explosion and when she look forward again she slammed into a huge gorilla-like creature "rraa,meat!" It Yelled grabbing Anna by the arm,she squirmed free and bolted the other way,she was about to reach her house when two tall scary men in black and strange glasses grabbed her

"NO LET ME GO!" she screamed as she struggled to break free from their grasp but it was useless,no one seemed to notice,Anna screamed and kicked the whole way they stopped by a tank buggy looking thing sitting in the street. The tall men strapped her in one of the seats,then they themselves sat down. The buggy tank started to move with a jerk. Anna was so scared,she had no idea what was going on,so she sat up and looked at the tall man next to her and Anna asked shaking"where are you taking me?" he said nothing,so she just sat there thinking were they were taking her until her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and on the other side was a base, laboratory place and many more tall men in the funny glasses. The two she was with grabbed her but his time Anna didn't struggle because she knew it was useless. They went through many saw other kids here being worked on some were screaming and having needles injected in gasped at all of this and she thought of one thing that her dad told her once. her thoughts were interrupted again when she was brought into a room were a tall skinny woman was standing she looked at Anna up and down. "is this the new one?" the woman asked, the tall man woman waved her hand to tell them to walked through many more halls until they stopped in a bed room the men let her go and shut the door,leaving her in the room. Anna knew were she was she was sure of it. She was in the Spartan project...


	2. Chapter 2: Trickery

Many days had passed since Anna was taken by the Spartan people. Ever since she was taken, she went through numerous tests, painful ones. Today she was in this pod thing and was looking at all of these numbers and letters. When she was done with that, she knew every battle tactic there was to know. They had cut her hair as short as the boys. Anna wasn't very happy about that, she loved her long hair. But, of course, she didn't like any of this, always getting poked with needles and always lifting up weights. She hated it. Years passed with the same thing almost every day, and in that time she made a close friend in a girl named Jen. She was the same age as Anna and she had red hair and hazel eyes. The day she turned sixteen she had a plan and she only told it to Jen. "Jen I need to tell you something." said Anna in a whisper during lunch, "What is it An?" asked Jen. "I am going to leave this place and you're coming with me." said Anna in a quiet yet serious tone. "What?! You can't do that" said Jen. "I'm sick of living like this, they killed my parents and did painful tests on me and they cut my hair! I've had it and I'm going to do it tonight!" Anna yelled "OK, I get it, I hate it too, but this is who we were meant to be, we're Spartans, the strongest soldiers in the UNSC." replied Jen in a heroic tone. "Soldiers are we, really, we have been poked and stabbed and brainwashed, were more like mindless robots...Is that not enough for you?" Anna said in a quite angry tone. Jen spent some time thinking about it and said "OK, I'll go with you."

And with that they had lunch, more things were happening to them that day, and then it was time to sleep. They snuck out of their rooms and through the halls until they were spotted by some of the men. They both went into action and shot down the men with their Magnums. An alarm sounded and red lights lit up. "They know now, let's move!" yelled Anna. They ran throughout many halls killing many men. Finally, they stopped in front of the woman that had been doing all of this to them. Anna pointed her gun at the woman and Jen pointed hers at the woman's guard. "We're tired of being your little lab rats, we're leaving and you can't stop us!" yelled Anna. A crowd of the men had gathered all around them. One man was scared that Jen might kill him, but the woman just stood there showing no fear. "I have had other ones like you 26 and 38, but you are no different than the rest." the woman said in a calm tone. Jen shot the guard and he fell to the ground like a bag of cement. "Why did you do that Jen?"asked Anna,still pointing her gun. "I hate these people for all of this and they all must DIE! " yelled Jen. Jen pointed her gun at the woman "So, let us leave,or you will die too!" yelled Anna.

The woman just flicked her hand and a hole was formed in the crowd, but when they reached the middle of the hole they closed in around them. "Its A trick!" yelled Jen, they put their skills to use and shot down all of the men, they ran through the base shooting and running. They were almost home free when Jen fell to the ground, groaning "Jen!" Yelled Anna Jen was shot in the chest, there was blood everywhere. "Don't worry Jen, I'll get you out of here." said Anna as she picked her up then ran as fast as she could into the forest. They ran for a long time until Anna decided to stop, She put Jen down leaning on a tree and started a fire. As soon as she started the fire and got it going she built a shelter, just a few branches over them. "Jen, keep breathing, I'll make you feel better." Anna said In a calm tone as she pulled the bullet out of her, Jen screeched in pain. "We both know I won't make it." said Jen faintly "No, you will live!" exclaimed Anna Jen just sighed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep, Jen ripped her sleeve and wrapped it around Jen's wound and settled to sleep herself. She was exhausted from all they had been through, Anna Woke up that morning with not much sleep because she was worried about Jen."An, I can't hold on much longer." Jen said so faintly Anna could barely hear her. "Well if you can't live much longer, I guess you should let go." Anna replied as she was swelling up with tears, "goodbye An, and may the Gods be on your side." Jen said closing her eyes, "goodbye Jen And may you sleep soundly and peacefully " Anna said with tears As Jen breathing slowly went to a stop, That was it Jen was dead, Anna cried for what seemed like forever, After some time Anna buried Jens body in a pile of rocks, After Anna was done she stood up stretched and started to hunt for food, She spotted a deer, But she thought it was too big for her, so she shot a few squirrels It made her sad to do it but she thought she only is doing it to survive. When she ate some of it she took the skin and she used the skin as a little pack, Anna hiked for miles until she spotted something, something that look familiar, It was a battle ground, the covenant and the UNSC fighting. Anna had a strange urge to fight with them, But with who, Before she could decide, a fat gray arm grabbed her arm, Anna screamed "Oooh A Young human,and a pretty one too" said the brute. "LET ME GO!" Yelled Anna, The brute chuckled at her, but when she started to struggle she was stronger than the brute thought and lost his grip, Anna ran as fast as she could away from the brute, but she ran into something else, An elite."Hey watch where you're...oh a human." said the elite as he was shooting the soldiers, the covenant won this battle easy, since there where only a few marines, "So..now that they're out of the way..who are you and why are you here?" asked the elite, grabbing her arm, Anna was scared at first but she realized that he will not hurt her, at least not right away. So she answered my name is Anna, I'm here because .."Anna stopped because she thought if she told them she was a spartan they would kill her, _what's the use everything I know and love is gone, so let them kill me _Anna thought, Then she replied,"I'm...er...was a spartan" the whole fleet mumbled and grunted, "A demon! Lets kill her!" A brute yelled as he walked towards her. "No, Not yet" said the elite she first meet, he was in read armor and had bronze eyes."why are you out here Anna?" asked the elite calmly, "Well...I left the spartan project because I hated all what they did to me..." Anna explained the whole story to the whole e fleet, When she was done the elite asked her a question, "I see Anna, So if you hate them so much why don't you join us?" said the elite, there was growls of disapproval from the rest of the fleet, Anna gasped at this but she thought about it and nodded her head, the elite rored in victory. "Now that we have a new allie we must return to the prophet to let him know about this, Lets move!" yelled the elite, As Anna walked behind the fleet, she spotted something she had never seen before, she saw,the Arbiter.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Team

Anna was sitting in the covenant ship, still thinking about the Arbiter. The Arbiter was sitting next to her, she was nervous to talk to anyone because she thought they thought she was a demon human. After hours of flying they finally landed in a spaceship that was so large that it was bigger than half of the planet. They walked through the ship and on there way, all that saw Anna grunted and snorted at her like she was a stinky animal "My prophets, I have something to show you" the elite said bowing to them all the rest of his elites did the same, so Anna did as well "aaaahh, grato what is it you wanted to show...a human! Why did you bring a human here!?" asked the Prophet of Truth with anger "this young Spartan wanted to join us."

The red elite Anna talked with was named Grato said as he stood back up to his full height "a Spartan...join us...why demon!?" Snapped The Prophet of Truth. Anna stood up and answered, "Well you see...uh...your excellency...I hate them for doing all these thing to me...sir... and they killed my..er..one of their own soldiers just to get to me" Truth listened and nodded as Anna...once again told her whole story,when she finished,The Prophet said "I see." Anna stood quiet for a while as the prophets mumbled to each other, Then The Prophet of Regret said "very well you may join us...but there's one thing you must do." Anna stood there for a while then asked "what is it your excellency?" The Prophet of Truth said "you must go and gain data from a UNSC base that is nearby, that will prove yourself to us if you are worthy." And with that Anna bowed again and left "so since you will be doing that The Arbiter will join you on your mission just to make sure you get it done right." Grato said as the Arbiter walked up and nodded,as if saying hello, first they had dinner, Anna did eat much because there was very few things that looked like human food, most of it was alien goo stuff. Anna sat right next to the Arbiter because it was the only seat left, she kept her head down and just looked at her odd food, every time she looked up, some alien looked at her with great disgust. She finally sat up and talked to The Arbiter, "hello...er...greetings...Arbiter" she said rather nervously trying to sound proper, arbiter chuckled "Hello Anna" arbiter said "so...since we are doing this mission should we make a plan?" Anna asked she was new to this, even with all the training. "This is a very simple mission, We shall receive the data and leave" Arbiter said in a calm tone " Ok...I trust you." Anna said, Arbiter wondered why the young one wanted to join them, he was wondering what she went through to be like this.


	4. Chapter 4: A Romance Blooms

The Arbiter was flying the ship to the Spartan labs Anna came from, which happen to have the data they needed, Anna was pretty upset about where they were going "I didn't try so hard to escape this place, just go back in" Anna huffed, Arbiter understood how she felt but didn't say anything, they flew for a while, and then they landed, "alright let us go" said Arbiter "lets" Anna huffed, Arbiter grabbed his plasma rifle and energy sword and walked out the ships cockpit door, they landed a few miles out so that they wouldn't be detected, When they finally got there they slipped through the gate by hiding in a truck and sneaked through the halls that still hunted Anna,

They pasted the armory, Anna was curious and went in, There were hundreds of helmets and shoulder armor and colors to choose from."what are you doing? We must get the data." Arbiter said in a serious voice, Anna then said "I want some armor, it will only take a minute She choose the default green suit, she pulled it on over the clothes she was wearing and went up up arbiter "alright lets go" she said putting on the helmet, they sneaked to the computer room, it had a few men in it, with Anna killed in anger towards them, she put in a chip and downloaded the files, as soon as she was done an alarm when off "Anna lets go they know we're here, lets go." Arbiter said in a commanding voice that made Anna ran with the Arbiter speeding through the halls, Anna started to have a flashback of the time her and Jen ran away, She shook that memory out of her mind and started shooting the guards that got in there way. They breezed through the the guards, with The Arbiter helping it was much easier that Anna did with Jen. They ran straight out of the base they ran down Into the forest,more flashbacks for Anna she could still hear Jen grunt in pain, they ran farther and farther away, when Arbiter thought it was safe he stopped running he was panting slightly while Anna was breathing so hard "Do you want to rest?" Asked Arbiter, Anna was so out of breath she just nodded and laid on the ground, When Anna nodested where they were and she started to cry, Arbiter was standing looking back where they came from to see if they were being followed when he looked back at Anna And spotted her crying he walked over to her and sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, this made Anna sit up "Are you alright."Arbiter asked in a calm voice, it no longer sounded commanding Anna wiped her tears off her face and answered "this is where my friend, Jen, died" Anna cred more, She was so tired that she was about to lean on Arbiter but she stopped, "it's ok, you can lean on me." He pulled her closer to him, she let him, it funny, she started to have feeling for him, Anna wrapped her arm around his waist and started to hug him and cried more, Arbiter wrapped his arm around her waist comforting her, Arbiter never felt this way before, many things went through his mind as Anna sobbed in his chest, they both felt so happy like this "We better head back to the ship Anna."Arbiter said standing up "ok" Anna said standing up wiping her face of tears, they walked back to the ship. When they got back to the ship Arbiter started up the ship and they flew back to the covenant ship. "We can't tell any one about this Anna, If we do they might kill us." Arbiter said "what you mean us just hugging, why would they kill us? Anna asked surprised and confused "Well they would kill me because they would take it as romance And they would kill you just because you are a human." Anna was understanding and mad, "I understand but At least you have a purpose for dieing while I just die because I'm HUMAN!?"Anna yelled, Arbiter fell deep into though, Anna she felt good, she liked being with him, they landed in the base they both walked back to the Arbiter showed her a empty sleeping room, Arbiter whispered goodnight to her and walked back to his quarters, Anna walked in her room and went to the hovering bed, she took of the suit and kept her clothes on and went straight to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Someone Lost

Anna woke up that morning in her new room, the room had purple metal walls and small room with a few chairs and a computer and a strange bathroom with an odd looking toilet, and her bed room with the hovering bed in the corner of the room and a desk with a light attached to it, on the far wall by the door, Anna took off her cloths to her under garments and put her suit on, she looked in a mirror in the bathroom, she messed with her short hair so it looked nice, she left her helmet in the room then opened the big door and walked out towards the cafeteria.

When she was halfway when someone grabbed her arm, Anna shot her head around to find the same bruit that grabbed her the day she saw the fleet "Let me go!" she yelled, The bruit just chuckled at her useless attempts to escape. "You little demon, I am just here to tell you something." The bruit said, Anna gulped and just stood there waiting for him to talk, "You better watch you back, demon, for when you least expect it I will show you how they should have deposed of you, like the trash you are." He warned as he pulled his gun out and held it to her head Anna closed her eyes waiting for him to fire when he was about to hit her with his gun a familiar voice spoke "Brutus, Let go of the girl." The Arbiter said, Anna's eyes shot open to see arbiters beautiful bronze eyes before her "or what, Arbiter" Brutus snapped, Arbiter activated his energy sword and held it to Brutus's neck "or we'll be short one bruit around here." Arbiter said in a scary serious tone, Brutus Let go of Anna arm and whispered something in her ear "Mr. protective won't be there all the time to save you, and when that time comes, You will be MINE" Brutus said in a sharp whisper and then he walked away, Anna and Arbiter walked to the cafeteria they sat next to each other. "Why did Brutus say he was going after you?" Arbiter asked "oh you heard that, well he thinks I should be dead, Not fighting at your side." Anna said still shaken by it "Well I will make sure you will be safe at all times Anna" Arbiter said placing his hand on her leg under the table "Ok" Anna said grinning, placing her hand on his and squeezing it gently "Fleet 28, head to the hanger for briefing on your next assignment." The Shipmaster said though a speaker, all kinds of elites got up and walked out of the cafeteria, Arbiter did too Anna didn't know if she should come or not but then she thought about Brutus, and ran behind Arbiter. "Alright elites We will be raiding a simple UNSC base, To collect some more data about their next attacks." Arbiter said to his fleet "what about this human arbiter" the elite next to Arbiter said pointing at her "she will come with us" Arbiter said as he walked away to the ship they were flying, Some of the elites groaned, like she was a burden, and got in the ship, Anna sat closest to the door, they flew for a long time, Anna was starting to fall asleep,_ Dream_ Anna woke up in a base."where am I?" Anna asked as she got up and walked around the room to a hall. At the end of the hall she saw something, "Dad, is that you!" Anna yelled as she ran to him but to only have him disappear_ End Of Dream_ Anna woke up in the ship seat "alright elites, lets move!" Arbiter said as they all got up and equipped there weapons and ran out the ship Anna just had a plasma rifle, In no time at all they got to the base and were already spotted and had open fired, They ran through the base Anna got shot and her suit lit up "Thats your shield Anna." Arbiter said killing a marine, They ran through the base to the computer room one of the elites extracted the data while the other covered them, Anna was about to throw a grenade when a tank blew up in front of her, blocking her way to the others."find a way out and we will get you!" Arbiter yelled through the explosions. Anna ran through the halls when she stopped and heard someone on the other side of the corner she charged her gun ready to fire when she jumped around the corner to find...

CliffHanger XD


	6. Chapter 6: Someone found

Anna couldn't believe what she saw, she saw, the Master Chief "Sir, sorry sir." Anna said in a nervous voice, Chief raised his head at her remembering who she is,she is his daughter. "Anna" Chief said. Anna then recognized his voice, "Dad" Anna crooked under her helmet and ran over to him and hugged him "oh my god dad I missed you so much I thought you were killed in the fire and-"Anna was babbling but Chief stopped her "You think a fire would kill me? You know I'm stronger than that" Chief said "Ya, you're right, I just, worried,and I was only 6 years old...What happened to mom?" Anna asked still holding her long lost father "She...didn't make it, she got burned." Chief said "oh no, well I still have you dad" Anna said hugging him tighter and cried a little more, Chief saw her suit and sighed "I'm sorry you got pulled into this and turned into what you are now" Chief said taking off her helmet so he could see her face "you are so pretty Anna, you've grown to a fine young lady"Chief said stroking her head.

"Anna where are you!" Arbiters' voice encoded through the halls, Anna then remembered whose side she was on "I have to go" Anna said letting go of him, "What, you are with the covenant?!" Chief yelled, "I joined them because of what the UNSC did to me"Anna said. Chief was about to stop her, But when Anna was about to leave Arbiter came up to them, "Anna are you alright I was...get behind me" Arbiter said drawing his sword at Chief "No its ok Arbiter, he's my dad." Anna said coming in front of him. Arbiter's eyes widened and he mumbled under his breath, "I see" Arbiter said in a mad voice, "Let's go Anna" Chief said "No! she won't come with YOU!" Arbiter said walking quickly towards him with his sword up, Chief turned around with a rifle in his hand. "NO,stop you know you can't hurt each other without hurting me!" Anna said coming in between them, they both put their weapons down, knowing this was true, "well if we can't kill each other than who do you want to go with?" Asked Arbiter softly, he still had a hint of anger in his voice, Anna was torn, how can she choose, after a while of her thinking she said "I still hate the UNSC..." she backed up towards Arbiter "...for doing this to me, I'm going with the covenant dad." Anna said, she was trying to hard to fight back tears, Chief sighed, she hesitated for a moment and ran the other direction, Anna started to cry,_'What have I done, dad, don't go'_ Anna thought "You made a good chose Anna, Now let's go." Arbiter said, Anna closed her eyes, he stepped closer to her,and to his surprise, she came close and leaned on him, crying "Arbiter the mission is complete, we're heading back." An elite said in his radio, Arbiter just took Anna's hand and lead her back. They both caught up with the others and got back to the ship Anna still regretted not going with her own father and going with an alien.

When they got back to the ship, Shipmaster was standing there waiting for them "I assume your mission was a success?" Asked Shipmaster, Arbiter walked up and handed the memory chip to shipmaster, "Thank you Arbiter, well done" Shipmaster said walking away "I'm hungry" Anna said rubbing her stomach Arbiter chuckled and walked with her, he though she was a silly human, he was amused by her, "Arbiter, Shipmaster needs you" An elite said arbiter walked with him, Anna just made her way to the cafeteria, on her way, she stopped by the prophets room. "Hail The mighty rings, for the great journey!" Regret said "The rings will lead us to salvation." Truth said, Anna gasped, _The great journey leads to the rings,the Halo rings! The rings that destroy all life in the universe! _Anna thought, "halo, not that" Anna whispered, Arbiter, and the elites talked about the journey, this would crush them to find out that its not what it claims to be, but she had to tell them. Anna got to the cafeteria and went to the same spot where she and Arbiter sat. A few moments later Arbiter came into the room and got some food and sat next to Anna, she was deep in thought, think about how to tell them, "Is something bothering you?" Arbiter asked "yes but, I can't tell you now" Anna said in a whisper "alright, in my quarters then." Arbiter said they finished their food and walked to his quarters, his was different, it had more stuff in it and it was bigger but other than that it was the same as Anna's room. Arbiter closed the door and locked it "So,what is this problem you want to tell me?" Asked arbiter. "Well I overheard and...well...the prophets are lying to you." Anna said Arbiter started to say something under his breath "what do you mean, in what way?" Arbiter asked "well, the great journey, will lead to death,The holy rings,well there not so holy,there were used to destroy all life on earth ,and if truth activates them, we will all die." Anna said, Arbiter looked deep in thought, Anna knew he needed some time so she just left and went into the bedroom, Anna was tired she laid down in the bed and fell asleep _In Dream_ Anna woke in a street and found her self 6 years old again she smelled something burning then she got up and in front of her was her burning house "oh my god, mom, dad!" Anna yelled as she ran into the burning building, she looked for them but when she did, she saw her dad holding her mom close and he was in his suit "mom dad! I'm here!" Anna yelled but they just ignored her she figured she was invisible and just followed them they were both stopped by the one Anna feared, Brutus.

"The demon, and he has a snack. " Brutus said in a deep chuckle he tried to grab her mom and he did but chief grabbed her before he could completely grab hold of her "Ha! foolish human." Brutus said and her punched chief in the gut knocking him over Brutus got his gun and shot Anna's mom chief got up and tried to shoot him only to have brutus knock him halfway across the room with a gravity hammer, the cowered ran away laughing "mom no!" Anna yelled seeing her fall to the ground, chief got up and went to her "Find Anna take her far from here." Anna's mom said in her sweet loving voice,she then gave out t, Chief placed her in one of the fires and stood there for a moment and then walked away. Anna heard a familiar voice "MOMMY, DADDY NO!" It was Anna she saw herself being grabbed by the men, Anna screamed at all of it._ End Of Dream_ Anna screamed and shot up in the bed and found herself sweating. Anna was shaking and crying, was all the things she saw were true "what a dream" Anna said covering her eyes, "are you alright Anna?" Arbiter asked Anna picked up her head to face him "Yes, I am." Anna said in a shuddering voice, Arbiter sat on the bed next to her he grabbed her and pulled her close to him Anna hugged him and cried for a while, Arbiter rested his head on hers. When she stopped crying, Arbiter placed his hand on her cheek, Anna widened her eyes, she was still tired, she fell asleep again, this time, in Arbiters lap, he let her say there and fell asleep himself.


End file.
